Batuqisuhr
Batuqisuhr (commonly written as Batu) is a Deev’nak’ven, summoned from the Sefhe’zim localization. A Tordondei originally, the creature was twisted by foul magics long, long ago, finding immense power within it. Little is known of it’s history, though the earliest mentions came from the mouth of the observers, ranging their recountance of the creatures of Tordondei to have ‘played the souls of creatures like fine tuned instruments’. Appearance Deev’nak’ven are hard to ever describe in a certain way, as they are shapeshifters, never to display full traits of their original forms nor would it be known as the corruption had twisted them in such a way to never fully satisfy one definite shape. Characteristics of the Deev’nak’ven’s unshifted forms generally are favored traits in victims they have seen, scaled and leathery skin, a large shell over the features with a multitude of eyes sprouting from the shimmering and often times carved and twisted surface.Fel freely is seen at times sheer skin, and sharp claws will often times ensnare a victim and assure it will not escape while it’s work is done. History Written History The texts that make mention of Batuqisuhr in specific make note of it’s calculated moves, commonly written as a cunning and mischievous thing, known to lure trust in an individual and plant seeds of corruption within the victim's mind. Hallucinations are common with those whom come in contact with Batu, and a sick twist of need and addiction to come back to the demon will fill a victims mind. While it primarily feeds upon energies of a victim, it is known to also burn victims with the fel fire that covers it’s body when it begins to ensnare it’s prey. There has been multiple cases of victims escaping, insufficient evidence pointing to the creature allowing such an escape. Almost all cases of such escape were documented in personal writings, showing mental instability and obsessions with the creature. This leads to final entries pointing to the ritual to summon the demon, drawing them to the ultimate demise not only of themselves, but many others. It is unknown why the demon does not pursue extended times within the realm outside of the nether, even when freely brought to a new world. Other mentions from Demons Though little information comes from Batuqisuhr directly or demons of the same kind, the Van’tiznik often times have lent summoners small glimpses into the Deev’nak’ven’s relativity to the legions purposes. Often times, they find themselves in the state of twisting strong individuals minds, attempting to infiltrate and destroy all they can from within a worlds place, much like other incubi and shapeshifters. They are known to have a strict structure of power, many lessers fallen under lord-like figures of the Deev’nak’vens. The Tordondei Deev’nak’vens in specific have thirty five known ‘lordlings’, rulling over a vast majority of corrupted lessers and seizing a shattered control of the Sefhe’zim. Batuqisuhr itself is named in one instance as the ‘Sav Tinkven Dal’vert’, which was translated to be closest to a label of one of the ‘lordlings’. It is unknown where it’s standings are in the Tordondei, or if the information was correct. Nothing else is known of Batuqisuhr at this time. Category:Demons